


Missing You

by theweight_ofdying1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweight_ofdying1/pseuds/theweight_ofdying1
Summary: Inspired by the song "Missing You" from All Time Low





	Missing You

_I’ve heard that you’ve been, self-medicating in the quiet of your room, your sweet suburban tune._

He would stay in his room all day. It would be quiet on the other side of the door. You tried to reach out, to no avail. There was no saying what he was doing. All you knew was that it couldn’t be healthy.

 _And if you need a friend, I’ll help you_ stich _up your wounds._

“Bucky, are you there?” You asked through the door for what seemed like the thousandth time. You tried every day, though he pushed you away. All you wanted to help. Since you first saw him, you felt drawn to him. Like you had to help, and you wanted to. But he wouldn’t let you in. He never did. And you would never give up. Hold on tight, this ride is a wild one.

_Make no mistake, the day will come when you can’t cover up what you’ve done._

“Bucky? Listen, I know you’re in there. I just want you to know that you can’t run from your problems forever. They will always be there, just like I will. Talking may help, and I will always be here to listen…” you said, trying to reach again. You will never give up, you tell yourself. He may not know it yet, but talking will help. You are sure of that.

“Y/N?” He says, finally opening the door to you. It opens just a crack, but you know this is progress.

 _Grit your teeth, pull your hair, paint the walls black and scream “fuck the world ‘cause it’s my life, I’m going to take it back and never for a second blame yourself_.

“Ok, so this will sound strange, but scream. It helps relieve some immediate stress, or so I have heard.” You say to him. Bucky finally let you in, but doesn’t quite want to talk yet. This is progress, you remind yourself, trying not to be annoyed with the lack of information.

“You’re sure?” He asks, and you nod.

“I will even join you,” you say, encouragingly. Soon, you both were yelling. You both yelled until your throats went hoarse. You looked at him as you both breathed heavily, out of breath from screaming.

“Ok. Now, I want you to repeat as I say, okay? ‘I was not myself when attacking for them, and what they made me do was not my choice. This is my life, and I’m going to take it back.’” You tell him. He looks at you strangely.

“Is this necessary?” He asks.

“You wanted me to help without actually knowing more than general information on the problem.” You state matter-of-factly. He sighs, then begins to recite what you said.

“I was not myself when attacking for them, and…”

“And?” *sighs* “and what they made me do was my choice.”

“Don’t forget the last bit.” You remind him.

“This is my life, and I am going to take it back.” He finally finishes saying. It was a struggle, but he did it. It’s a start, and this won’t be the last time he asks for help, you are sure.

_With so much left to do, you’ll be missing out, and we’ll be missing you._


End file.
